1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method applicable to a vision simulation apparatus for checking a difference of visions of an object caused by a difference of vision characteristics, a terminal to be used for an elderly person having a changed visual function such as the transmission characteristics of a crystalline lens or a visual disorder person, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Elderly people are increasing greatly now in Japan, and an elderly people society a quarter of which population is elderly people will come soon. All elderly people will have xanthosis in their crystalline lenses although there is various degrees of xanthosis. Elderly people, a quarter of the population, will have some visual disorder specific to then.
It is generally known that people have xanthosis of the crystalline lens at an advanced age. The vision characteristics of an elderly person continue to change with time, and there is a tendency that the visual field color is different between a youth and an aged healthy person.
A household electric apparatus and a household business machine have been developed on the assumption that they are used not by elderly people but by young healthy people. At the time of design, the vision characteristics of elderly people have not been considered and simulated sufficiently. Elderly people sometimes feel not easy to use these apparatuses.
About 65% of elderly people are working at the age of 65 or older. However, office business machines are designed on the assumption that users have the standard vision characteristics of healthy youth and manhood, hardly considering the use of elderly people. Works by elderly people are therefore hindered.
Elderly people have an increasing chance of using information apparatuses in a lifetime learning room, in a welfare system and the like. General information apparatuses have been developed and manufactured targeting at youth and manhood. There is some problem that elderly people cannot see clearly the display of these information apparatuses.